


High heels

by Santus



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, High Heels, Kink, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santus/pseuds/Santus
Summary: Лео попросил - Сена наступил.





	High heels

**Author's Note:**

> Уверен, Изуми просто потрясающе смотрится на высоких каблуках, и Король со мной солидарен.

— Итак.  
  
— Итак?  
  
— Я жду.  
  
Изуми неумолим. Сидит с ровной спиной, руки сложены на груди, смотрит так тяжело и с укоризной. Левая нога закинута на правую, покачивает ступнёй. А Лео не сводит с него глаз, моргает часто-часто, и смех щекочет корень языка. Но знает, засмеётся — и Изуми смертельно оскорбится.  
  
— Мне захотелось, вот и всё.  
  
Вздыхает. Конечно, будто у глупого Короля есть другие мотивы. «Захотелось» ему, и хоть ты тресни.  
  
— Я не надену это, Король.  
  
— Но пожалуйста, Сена! Тебе очень пойдёт! — Лео наступает в своей капризно-неотвратимой манере, порывается подскочить. Но Изуми опасно ведёт бровью, и Лео послушно опускается обратно в сейдза. Право слово, будто залез в шкуру Тсукасы.  
  
— С чего ты вообще взял, что они мне… То есть, откуда мысли такие?  
  
— Я хочу тебя сфотографировать в них.  
  
— …чего?  
  
— Сфотографировать, глухой Сена! — Лео подтягивает к себе сумку, роется в ней почему-то долго, как в глубокой норе, а затем демонстрирует возмутительного зелёного цвета поляроид.  
  
Изуми вздыхает снова. Спрашивать, где Король его взял — гиблое дело.  
  
Устало трёт переносицу, закрывает глаза ладонями и сутулится на стуле. Он не против. Возможно, продемонстрируй ему Король своё желание в чуть иной манере, согласился бы без раздумий. Но так, с порога, громкой и ошеломляющей просьбой в лицо, пихая коробку в грудь, заставляя пятиться и спотыкаться…  
  
— Сена.  
  
Голос Лео звучит вкрадчиво и так интимно тихо, что мурашки вгрызаются в затылок.  
  
Изуми смотрит на него сквозь пальцы.  
  
— Пожалуйста, Сена.  
  


***

  
  
— Итак!  
  
Они поменялись ролями. Король выглядел отвратительно довольным, Изуми — недовольным. Ещё он, конечно же, был невероятно смущён; уверял себя, что пальцы дрожат из-за тяжёлого учебного дня, никак иначе.  
  
— Красивые, правда?  
  
Лео подползает ближе и смотрит этими своими сверкающими зелёными глазами. А Изуми молча кивает, взглядом чертит по канту изящной лакированной синей туфли с острым носом. Каблук тонкий и высокий, и Изуми понятия не имеет, о чём думал Король, выбирая такую модель. Но знает, что проблем с комфортом не будет, окажись колодка удобной. А потому спускает пару обуви на пол, вылезает из школьных ботинок и в задумчивости стягивает носки.  
  
И Лео пристально наблюдает за всем. Зачем-то щёлкает затвором, и поляроид жужжит, выдавая квадратную фотокарточку.  
  
— Какого чёрта? Я ещё не готов!  
  
— Сена слишком красив, даже просто разуваясь. Я не устоял.  
  
Изуми фыркает, бросает взгляд на дверь.  
  
— Я позову, как буду готов. Брысь!  
  
Лео хохочет, подрывается на ноги и убегает.  
  
— И не подглядывай!  
  
Дверь с хлопком закрывается, а Изуми слышит бесконечное «Сена стесняется, Сена стесняется, Сена такой красивый, когда стесняется!» и чувствует невероятное облегчение: вечерние коридоры благословенно пусты. И щёки пылают, стоит опустить взгляд на туфли.  
  
Он дал согласие, а поэтому.  
  
Поэтому Изуми надевает сначала левую, затем правую, пальцем подтягивает задник и встаёт со стула. Приосанивается, задирает подбородок. Ощущение это ему нравится: напряжение в ногах, инстинктивное желание выгнуть грудь колесом, повести бедром в сторону, сделать шаг грациозный и неширокий. Он и делает, с удивлением отмечая, что высота каблука почти не ощущается. Подтягивает штанины, обнажая тонкие лодыжки и взъём узкой ступни. На босую ногу немного неудобно, но терпимо.  
  
Чёрт бы побрал этого Короля!  
  
Изуми цокает языком, выпрямляется и выдыхает с закрытыми глазами. А затем:  
  
— Входи, Лео-кун.  
  
И тот заглядывает. Рыжая макушка показывается из-за двери, и, Изуми готов поклясться, если Король распахнёт глаза ещё шире, те вывалятся.  
  
— Так и будешь торчать? — Ворчит.  
  
Лео лишь кивает, шагает через порог и прикрывает дверь. И снова обмирает. Ведь закат так ослепительно сияет, и Изуми сияет вместе с ним, изящный и элегантный, прямой, как струна, и школьные брюки не могут скрыть плавные линии напряжённых лодыжек и бёдер.  
  
Лео поднимает поляроид на уровень лица, и теперь смотрит через объектив. Изуми повинуется привычке, замирает. Но не слышит звука затвора, а время идёт.  
  
— Король?  
  
Щелчок пальцев.  
  
Жест быстрый и звонкий. С такой же стремительностью Лео переключался меж своими настроениями, соскакивал обычно с фразы на фразу, открывал рот, хватаясь языком за одну мысль, но выдавал другую, что свежее на долю секунды. И сейчас, глядя через линзы на тёмный, окаймлённый закатом, и стройный силуэт, думал, что фотографировать — зря время терять. Но если он моргнёт раз и другой, помедлит ещё, не исчезнет ли Изуми?  
Лео давит на кнопку затвора.  
  
Лица на снимке не видно.  
  
— Сядь на стул… Нет, лучше на подоконник! О, а может, на край стола? Нет-нет, лучше на подоконник! — Лео тянет Изуми за руку к распахнутому окну, раздвигает шторы, чутким музыкальным слухом ловит стук тонких каблуков по полу. И стук невесомый, будто Изуми ничего не весит.  
  
Или ходит на одних лишь мысках, боясь издать лишний звук.  
  
— Пиджак сними. И ногу на ногу закинь… Очень красиво, Сена!  
  
Изуми сжимает губы в линию, взор падает во внутренний двор. Скованность кажется столь чуждой, лишней, что не знает, куда себя деть — ха, может, вывалиться? Радикальные попытки избежать внимания Короля не кажутся детским капризом; если бы взгляд мог оставлять следы, Изуми был заклеймён с головы до ног. До ног, которые он пытается расслабить, покачивая ступнёй вальяжно, облокотившись на бедро, глядя невидяще и поверх. Ветер взъерошивает волосы, и он тянется пальцами к лицу. А Лео — к кнопке, и снова тихое жужжание на очередной жест. Квадратная фотокарточка падает на пол, и ещё, ещё, ещё.  
  
Изуми улыбается уголками губ, пряча испуг. Подумать не мог, столько раз оставаясь наедине с Королём, что позировать ему будет так сложно. Потому что за камерой не видно выражения глаз и лица, а Изуми хочет знать, видеть, ему важно собственное отражение в чужих эмоциях.  
  
И он вздрагивает, ведь ладонь касается напряжённого бедра.  
  
— Ч-что такое? — Моргает, глядя на замершего рядом Лео. Рука с камерой опущена.  
  
— Я хочу сделать один кадр, но мне нужно…  
  
Лео отводит взгляд в сторону, кусает губы. Он не решается озвучить вслух — стыдно, очень стыдно, Сена ведь может отказаться, обозвать идиотом, а то и вовсе швырнуть в него туфлями.  
  
— Я лягу на пол и… Я хочу снять тебя снизу. Так ноги будут казаться длиннее.  
  
Смотрит на камеру, сжимая её двумя руками, на опавшие фотоснимки.  
  
— Наступишь на меня?  
  
Смотрит на камеру, потому что смотреть на Изуми — сил нет. Молчание затягивается, и Лео жалеет о сказанном.  
  
— Извини, Сена, забудь. Этого хватит, я…  
  
— Ложись.  
  
Изуми соскальзывает с подоконника, каблуки звонко цокают. Расстёгивает верхние пуговицы ворота белоснежной рубашки, глядит Лео прямо в глаза, а тот впервые, кажется, теряет дар речи. Только кивает, щёки отчего-то пунцовеют, и он послушно опускается на пол, ложится на спину, и затылок приятно холодит.  
  
Изуми знает, что пожалеет об этом. Знает, что наступить на гордость легче, чем на, твою мать, Лео-куна. И что тот будет хранить каждый его снимок, не покажет никому и ни за что. А эти туфли кинет в лицо Наруками, чёрт бы его побрал, который (Изуми узнает об этом много позже) помог с выбором. А пока что старается дышать ровно и размеренно, ведь он — Изуми Сена, и он лучше всех умеет держать себя в руках.  
  
Лео снова прячет лицо за камерой, снимает каждый шаг, расстояние, которое сокращается, тонкую лодыжку и взъём стопы из-под штанины. Согнутое колено, занесённую над грудью подошву и складки на рубашке там, что каблук впивается в ребро. Он, кажется, даже задерживает дыхание, а потом охает, когда Изуми давит ощутимее, наклоняясь, глядя сверху вниз. Волосы у него вьются, мягко обрамляют светлое и красивое лицо, испачканное мазками бледнеющего заката на скулах и губах, кончике носа. Лео трепещет и дрожит и хочет поймать каждую из этих деталей.  
  
Если бы он мог, то сделал сотни, тысячи, миллионы копий фотографий и обклеил ими академию, улицы, города, мир, земной шар и всю вселенную. Если бы Лео мог, он сделал Изуми своей вселенной, всеобъемлющей, чтоб дух захватывало, выбивало кислород из лёгких.  
  
Если бы Лео мог, он задохнулся по собственной воле. Но прежде — нажать на затвор. А затем вытянуть руку, коснуться щиколотки с выступающими косточками, провести по ним пальцами и вверх, запястьем задрав край штанины выше, обнажив напряжённую голень до середины.  
  
Только Изуми отчего-то резко убирает ногу, выдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы и командует: «Вставай!», — цокая каблуками по полу, пока пятится назад.  
  
Поляроид выдаёт последний снимок и Лео садится, машет им перед лицом, терпеливо ожидая, пока краски проявят свой сочный цвет.  
  
Его собственная рука, пальцы, сомкнутые вокруг тонкой лодыжки, глянцевый синий нос туфли, направленный точно в центр кадра. На рубашке пыльный отпечаток подошвы едва заметен, и Лео рассеянно смахивает его, вставая. По-прежнему не сводит глаз с кадра, а Изуми — с него.  
  
— Всё?  
  
— Да, Сена. — Лео кивает и поднимает взгляд. — Спасибо.  
  
Изуми выдыхает, торопливо, на каблуках, поворачивается спиной и опускается на стул, снимает туфли. И вместе с ними — напряжение не только физическое. Стоять на одной ноге, на тонкой шпильке, бояться причинить Лео-куну боль невзначай — утомительно. Но вот руки дрожат лишь сильнее, щёки такие горячие-горячие, когда Изуми прижимает к ним ладони, и пара этой изящной, яркого, броского цвета обуви мозолит глаза, вызывает тягучее и болезненное томление где-то внизу живота.  
  
Железная уверенность в умении держать себя перед камерой пошатнулась. Как и Лео, который уже скакал по комнате, подбирая разбросанные по полу снимки то тут, то там. Складывал в карман пиджака, и поляроид качался на перекинутом через шею ремешке.  
  
— Пойдём домой вместе, Сена!  
  
Лео протягивает ему руку, но Изуми вдруг хмурится, злобно захлопывает крышку обувной коробки и почти швыряет в него. Вывести его из равновесия очередным своим капризом! Поистине, Лео Тсукинага заслуживает звание самого невозможного, невыносимого и потрясающего человека во всей это грёбаной вселенной.  
  
— Конечно, пойдём, Король.


End file.
